Young Volcanos
by co2lneededzs
Summary: She isn't sure when this started, whatever this is. All she knows is that she is in between two gorgeous men, and she is definitely not complaining. eponinexenjolrasxgrantaire.


She isn't sure when _this_ started, whatever _this_ is. All she knows is that she is in between two gorgeous men, and she is definitely not fucking complaining. Even though Grantaire clings to her like a fucking sloth while he sleeps and Enjolras flails around a lot, every once in a while, when she wakes up to R's tongue doing almost sinful things to her, and Enjolras nipping at her breasts, the pros definitely out way the cons. She loves her two fucked up boys, for all of their insecurities and issues, and she knows they love her too. They don't put a label on their relationship, preferring to all coexist in the same apartment without making too big of a deal about it. Their friends don't understand that part of their relationship, but it doesn't matter.

She doesn't know what she would do without her boys. They keep her sane after a long day of work, or if she has to deal with one of her father's goons. The first time she cries in front of anyone is in front of them after Montparnasse followed her to work, where he sat at a table in the corner until she left, following her home, never talking to her, just to scare her. She makes it up to the apartment she (officially) shares with Grantaire, and breaks just as the door swings shut behind her. Her boys don't really know how to deal with this. She's been living with R for around a year, but Enjolras is a recent addition to the apartment. She is sitting with her back to the door and her head between her knees when she feels two pairs of hands stroking her hair and back. She leans into R and wraps her arms around Enjolras' neck, and sobs for everyone she left behind when she moved out of her parents' house and into Grantaire's apartment. They stay like that, sitting on the floor in front of the door, for almost an hour, before Enjolras picks her up, and carries her to the bed they all share. He puts her down, and then he and Grantaire crawl into the bed on either side of her. She doesn't complain like she normally does when R manages to get all of his limbs around her, drawing her so close to him that a sheet of paper couldn't fit between them. She just buries her head into his chest and smiles into his shirt when she feels Enjolras' arm wrap around the two of them. This is the moment that she knows she wouldn't be able to live without her boys.

She knows that what they have isn't perfect. She knows that R still drinks too much, and Enjolras works too much, and she doesn't like to stay in one place for so long, and they all worry about each other until eventually one of them snaps at another, and everything comes bubbling to the surface, secrets and annoyances spilling out of mouths with no regard. The worst is when she skips out for five days, searching madly for her little brother, who she is sure is in trouble with her parents. She finds him eventually, and sets him up in Courfeyrac's apartment, before returning to their place. She's barely through the door when Enjolras is in her face, yelling at her. She shrinks back, looking over his shoulder at Grantaire, who looks like he's been drinking for three days straight. That's what sets her off. Not the fact that she had just spent the last five days haggling with her father, trying to get him to give her Gavroche, or the fact that Enjolras is still screaming at her, but the fact that he has neglected not only himself, but also Grantaire. So she snaps, and starts screaming back. They carry on for half an hour, before she turns on Grantaire, and he starts in on Enjolras, and soon they are all shouting at each other, and it's a wonder no one has come to try and silence them. Before too long though, they end up in bed, only it's different from the last time she lost her composure in front of them. This time, there is no sleeping, no cuddling. This time, there is anger, and scratching. It is rough, and for now, they like it that way. She wakes up the next morning sore, but much less angry. She turns first to Enjolras, then to Grantaire, and kisses them both. She whispers apologies for the last night as R strokes her hair (like he did that night) and Enjolras holds her in his arms like she might break. And it is in this moment that she knows that even though it's the furthest thing from perfect, she loves these stupid, infuriating boys.


End file.
